SALVAJE
by Shojoranko
Summary: Un gemido sale de mi garganta. Ranma me mira al escucharme, y puedo ver claramente como un pensamiento ha pasado por su cabeza, muero por saber que es, pero de pronto… …Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío. Oh, mi dios…


**o**

**oo**

Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**oo**

**o**

**SALVAJE**

**o**

**oo**

**o**

Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío.

Oh, mi dios.

¿Es verdad esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿De verdad está pasando?

Ranma me mira, casi de reojo, mientras comienza a penetrarme.

Toma mi pierna izquierda y la pone sobre su hombro, quedo totalmente expuesta a él, debería decir algo, es algo totalmente indecoroso, pero no puedo. De mi garganta sólo salen pequeños suspiros y jadeos, soy incapaz de hablar. Mi cuerpo ya no me obedece a mí, es de él, y él me está reclamando como suya. No puedo negarle nada, no puedo hacer nada, sólo me dejo hacer, me dejo llevar.

Mi cara debe de demostrar toda la incredulidad que estoy sintiendo al sentirlo abrirse paso dentro de mí, porque él se nota satisfecho. Me sonríe de lado y se inclina un poco más hacia mí. Luego posa su mano sobre mi clítoris y comienza a masajearlo, lento, suave, húmedo. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Abro la boca y lo miro. No puedo dejar de mirarlo.

Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío.

Oh, mi dios.

Daría lo que fuera por saber que él está pensando, si está sintiendo sólo una décima parte de lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

No sé cómo llegamos a esto, estábamos peleando, traté de irme, pero él me tomo del brazo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba entre sus fuertes brazos, sobre su ancho pecho, oliéndolo, dios, como amo su olor. Es tan fuerte, tan masculino. Ranma me apabulla, me somete con su presencia, es tan magnético, por eso siempre estoy a la defensiva, con la guardia alta. No puedo dejar que él sepa todo lo que causa en mí. Si él supiera que con su sola mirada puede lograr lo que quiera de mí…no quiero ni pensarlo. ¿porqué, porqué tiene que ser tan guapo, tan varonil? No es justo. La vida no es justa.

¡Dios mío, dios mío!

Ya está dentro de mí, todo está dentro de mí. El entrecierra sus ojos, y muerde su labio mientras entra más en mí, pero entonces siento un dolor terrible que me obliga a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que no quiero perderme ni un solo segundo de su rostro. No quiero dejar de mirarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, el dolor es muy intenso. Ranma me acuna en sus brazos, me aprieta contra él y me susurra palabras dulces, tan suaves, tan tiernas que me es casi imposible creer que vienen de él. Abro los ojos, necesito verlo, las lágrimas que se formaron al sentir el dolor bajan por mis mejillas. Ranma me besa, mientras susurra mi nombre docenas de veces, cientos de veces, miles de veces, no deja de llamarme. No deja de decir mi nombre, mientras me besa en los labios con desespero, me besa las mejillas, la barbilla, la frente, los ojos, el cuello. Es como si me estuviera adorando, como si yo fuera algo inalcanzable para él, me atrapa entre su cuerpo y mi cama, sus manos no dejan de recorrerme, acaricia cada parte de mi cuerpo con reverencia, con desespero, como si nunca más fuera a poder tocarme. Como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de mí.

El dolor pasa poco a poco y muevo las caderas para sentirlo de nuevo, no quiero estar ni un segundo más sin sentirlo. Me concentro y muerdo mis labios, para tratar de hacer el movimiento en círculos perfectos, bajo la vista, hacia la unión de nuestros cuerpos, y me deleito con la vista. De inmediato siento una pena terrible, me estoy comportando como una extraña y dejo de moverme, entonces escucho el gemido de Ranma, antes de subir la vista me fijo en su piel. Totalmente erizada, sus vellos están erguidos. Levanto la vista hacia Ranma y él me observa con los ojos nublados, su rostro afectado. ¿Yo causé eso? Muevo de nuevo las caderas contra su erección y recibo de recompensa un profundo y gutural gemido. Un gemido puramente sexual. Animal. Repito el movimiento, lento, suave, voluptuoso y la piel de Ranma se eriza cada vez más. Paso mis dedos por sus marcados bíceps y me deleito al ver los escalofríos que causa mi toque.

Oh dios mío. Sus increíbles iris azules están totalmente pendientes de mí, su rostro está ligeramente rojo, yo he de estar igual, siento mis mejillas arder. Lo veo cerrar los ojos y apretar el ceño cuando vuelvo a menear las caderas. No puedo dejar de verlo, no puedo apartar la mirada de él, entonces caigo en cuenta que él también está tan afectado como yo. Aquel pensamiento me hace romper todas las reservas que estaba sintiendo, me tomo de sus hombros y hago el movimiento de caderas más profundo. Ranma me corresponde el abrazo con muchísimo más fuerza de inmediato. Suspira y gime a mi oído. Sigue repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

Un gemido sale de mi garganta. Ranma me mira al escucharme, y puedo ver claramente como un pensamiento ha pasado por su cabeza, muero por saber que es, pero de pronto…

…Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío.

Oh, mi dios…

…echo la cabeza hacia atrás, el comienza a moverse más rápido y yo siento que muero. Cada que entra y sale de mí me mata. Cierro los ojos y entonces oigo gritos, y me doy cuenta que soy yo, yo estoy gritando, yo estoy jadeando y gimiendo, tan fuerte que mi garganta comienza a arder. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién esa mujer que se mueve de esa forma contra el cuerpo de su hombre y grita perdida en ese mar de placer tan puro y primitivo? Me agarro con todas las fuerzas que me quedan de sus poderos y anchos hombros, y lo muerdo. Le pido sin palabras que me convierta en un animal, que me haga tan salvaje como él. Somos pura adrenalina, pura fuerza sexual, pura furia, puro placer. Siempre ha sido así, las peleas, las discusiones, solo eran un escape para esto que somos él y yo. Eso fue nuestro ritual de cortejo.

El gemido de Ranma, mitad placer mitad dolor me hace abrir los ojos, él me está mirando. Sube sus manos hasta mi cabeza y me sujeta de mi corto cabello, bajo las manos hacia sus brazos y le entierro las uñas, mientras un sonido lastimero sale de mi garganta, el no deja de moverse. No deja de mirarme, yo no dejo de mirarlo. Siempre he querido mirarlo de esta manera, sin tener que apartar la vista repentinamente.

De pronto, me concentro en los sonidos que estamos haciendo, el golpeteo acuoso de nuestros cuerpos, los murmullos de nuestros nombres, los susurros de las caricias sobre nuestra piel, los gemidos entrecortados, los gritos, y en el fondo de todo eso el ruido de la cama se azota contra la pared rítmicamente,

tac

tac

tac

tac

tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tactactactactactactactacatactactactactactactactactacatac

Algo comienza a nacer de mi vientre, algo tan profundo, tan avasallador, que las previas experiencias que he tenido por mi cuenta son tan pobres que no pueden llamarse orgasmos. Ranma lo siente y entonces pierde el control sobre mí. Me está matando de placer y no puedo hacer nada. El gime mientras esa sensación explota dentro de mí.

…Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío…

Por un segundo me convierto en algo más, no reconozco a esa extraña que he estado vislumbrando; él me ha convertido en ella. No me reconozco, no soy yo, no soy yo, pero soy ella y se siente tan bien ser ella…

Ranma grita una vez más mi nombre y se deja caer encima de mí. Lo recibo con gusto, lo abrazo.

Luego alza la cabeza sus iris están dilatados, sólo un pequeño punto de negro sobre el increíble azul; me mira, me doy cuenta de que él tampoco es el mismo Ranma, yo también lo he convertido en alguien diferente. Ya no reconozco al niño que yo conocí, ahora veo a un hombre, mi pareja, mi otro yo.

Nos hemos convertido mutuamente en salvajes, animales, extraños. Pero ahora sé que tenemos toda la vida por delante para reconocernos. Ranma sonríe, tal vez adivinando mis pensamientos, me besa y sé que está dispuesto a averiguarlo una vez más.

Y nos volvemos a perder…

Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío.

Oh, mi dios.

* * *

...Creo que necesitaba escribir algo ligero y sexoso para equilibrar el drama de "Vendetta" e "Hijo..." jajajaja aunque es solo una excusa. Este pequeño drabble que nació de un fanart que hice para el #teamRC. Utilizo una parte para la portada, no voy a ponerlo todo porque me cierran la cuenta jajajaja.

Si quieren seguirme en instagram subiré mas dibujitos así: s.r_fanfic_writer

Gracias a DanisitaM por ser mi siempre confiable y excelente Beta. Lov ya gurl! Sigan su historia "Capturando tu Corazón" les va a encantar.

Y bueno, no olviden dejar review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Nos vemos en unos días!


End file.
